Watching
by LoLoGreeneVines
Summary: After Orihime is kidnapped, Sora Inoue offers his little sister some comfort, advice and updates on the status of her friends, both in their rescue attempt and in general, and shares some concerns.


Good evening, Orihime.

This has always been my favourite time of day; listening to you speaking is always a joy. Not only do I have your full attention, which is truly a privilege (I know how busy life as a teenager can get), but you always have the most unique way of thinking. It's positively enlightening to hear your thoughts on robot rabbits, however little sense that particular soliloquy of yours made!

I saw you eating rice with sweetcorn ice-cream for dinner last night. It looked utterly delicious, I only wish I could have sampled some! I miss cooking with you, my Hime. I never would have been able to put together such good combinations so instinctively on my own. You have a real knack for it.

I noticed the other day that you came third in the year once again. Congratulations, I'm so proud of you, my little genius! I remember when you were very small, back in our parents house, and I caught you writing both of our names in Katakana in blue paint on a piece of scrap paper. I don't think I ever told you this, but that incident was what made me decide once and for all that come my eighteenth birthday, I was getting you out of there. That was not an environment for a budding prodigy to nurture their talents in.

You try so hard to give me an update every evening, even though I can pretty much see what's going on for myself. I'm always listening out for you. However, today, you didn't kneel at my picture at the time you usually do. I don't blame you at all, considering the fact that you have been kidnapped, and nor am I worried for you. You see, I know how strong you are, and I have seen your friends literally leaping across worlds in an attempt to find you. Yes, I do believe it's my turn to give you an update, even though you can't actually hear me.

Please hear me?

I believe you have already been able to sense this, but your friends Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida have already arrived in Hueco Mundo. Yes, Ichigo noticed your disappearance, and you'll get to see him again! I can picture your giggling face now, even though the dimensional barrier between where I am and Hueco Mundo is too strong for me to see it in person. On the other hand, the barrier itself is more translucent than opaque, and certain things have been leaking through. For example, I can feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure if I focus hard enough. He's winning so far, Orihime, and he has made some new allies. Have faith that they will find you. I do.

Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are also on their way, but I don't believe they've rendezvoused with your other friends yet. They disobeyed the orders of the Soul Society to come for you, Orihime. I know that this will surprise you even more, but Byakuya Kuchiki even authorised them to come. You have made some good friends , whether you know it or not. Lots of people care about you. Don't ever forget that.

On the subject of good friends, Tatsuki Arisawa noticed your disappearance immediately. She actually confronted Ichigo about it at school earlier, and she ended up punching him through a window when he gave her no answers. Don't worry, Ichigo wasn't hurt (perfectly honestly, I sometimes suspect that boy has a block of granite where his head should be), but I thought I'd tell you in order to reiterate that you have found some really great friends. I certainly wouldn't want to cross Tatsuki! I know I don't have to worry about you in school with that fire-breathing dragon around to keep you out of trouble!

Speaking of which, you really have a way with taming dragons. Orihime, you know how I always hated telling you what to do, but I really think it would be kind of you to perhaps pay a bit more attention to your friend Uryu Ishida. You don't realise this, but you are the closest friend that boy has. True, he and Ichigo understand each other well are very good friends behind the sarcasm, but he doesn't talk to Ichigo about anything. I watched him for a bit out of curiosity, and you were the only person he actually approached for conversation during that time, and I suspect that he is actually rather lonely. I'm a bit worried about him, actually; he doesn't even have any family he can turn to. Just you. I only bring this up because I think that you can occasionally be inadvertently unkind to him. When you next see your friends, please don't completely ignore Uryu just because Ichigo is there. I know about your feelings for Ichigo, but having feelings for a person doesn't mean that you should disregard everybody else. Be kind to the poor boy, your friendship is the one he values the most. And that is all I have to say about that.

Sit tight, Orihime, your friends will be with you very soon. If you're feeling lonely, remember that although I can only see Hueco Mundo as though through a sheet of tracing paper, I am always with you, Orihime. I am in your heart.


End file.
